A Bad War
by Commandingsod
Summary: The Commander was General Solomons blue-eyed boy, what happens when it all goes wrong? Set in Tiberian Sun
1. The Beginning

The base had been well designed,

The base had been well designed, it had 1 entrance, and it was completely paved. He had to hand it to the Commander he thought, he sure as hell knew how to build a base. 17 miles to the SouthEast lay a main NOD encampment. This was a shoddy affair, and all the men knew that with the commanders leadership abilities they could easily defeat the NOD Base. But they weren't allowed too, The Supreme One (as the Commander called General Solomon) had informed them days before the final assault had been scheduled to take place, that the NOD Base had to remain, damaged, but still be functional. 3 Days on, and there were literally shit-loads of Titans, Disruptors and those irritating Hover vehicles hanging around the base, the commander had no idea what to do with them. So they sat and waited their fate.

The Private sat in the RPG Launcher, idly flipping through a magazine (RPG Monthly), when he heard the noise of many Titans restarting their motors, and moving upto their standby tempo, next thing the Gate opened, and the Titans walked clumsily by, the entire ground shaking. At a rough estimate, they're must have been about 30 Titans walking out of the base. He craned around to look back into the base, they're were still plenty more, what the hell was the commander playing at?

A messenger informed the Commander that the Titans were in position, encountering only a few NOD Buggys. The Commander smiled, he never knew the purpose of these people, did they not understand that he had a football sized radar view in front of him, and that he could tell easily when the Titans were in position? Obviously not. He dismissed the irritating sod and turned his attention back to the radar screen. At the same time, he also got the Orca Bombers on standby, and he requested his right-hand radar operator to inform when the time came.

He waited.

The crew of the Titan's waited.

The Orca crews waited.

Everyone in the base made a pretence of working, but in reality, they too, waited.   
  
The NOD Base waited  
Then they heard, then everyone heard.


	2. Oh Shit.

Titan Commander Lewis was sitting calmly in the commanding chair of the Titan,

Titan Commander Lewis was sitting calmly in the commanding chair of the Titan, the other members of the crew waited nervously. Lewis knew that the Commander would never actually endanger a crews lives. If the fighting got to fierce, or the Titan too damaged, he would order them to get their asses back to base. Then, on the radar, the operator (Resham) informed the commander in a nervous tone that NOD forces had been spotted on the radar. At the same time, the order came through from the Commander, "OK, now, this is not the best planned operation, so listen up. I divided you into squadrons for the main assault, now, Squadron 5 is to take the rear wall, just breakthrough and destroy all troops and defensive measures, but leave the base itself intact. Squadrons 3&4 are to distract attention by playing with the obelisk at the front, blow it up guys will you? Squadron 2 is to take out their harvesters, they're over in the Eastern Tiberium fields, your Titan Comps'll have the info. And Squadron 1? You have to assist Squad 5 if it gets too tough out there. Remember, we only have 3 hours to try and complete this op, so hurry up! Alright you lot, get your orders?"  
"SIR YES SIR!" replied Squad leader 5  
"Oh leave it out, Tom. Get yours Squad 4?"  
"Yes sir,"  
"Squad 3?"  
"That's a yo commander,"  
"One Day Dean, I'll get you, and Squads 1&2?"  
"Yes sir," said Lewis  
"Affirmative,"  
"You sound like a bloody cyborg, good luck guys,"

TRANSMISSION TERMINATED scrolled across the commanders screen.  
"Alright guys, looks like we're going Harvie hunting,"  
"Whoopy" said Resham.  
"Ah, put a sock in it."

The Commander sat back at the base satisfied at this handiwork, this way he's eliminate the NOD threat in the area and still not destroy them. From what he could gather from his illegal tapping of the GDI's secure channels, there was a NOD Convey due to this base which the GDI wanted, Well, the Commander thought, they'll find the Base just as they expect, a functioning, if slightly run-down NOD Base on the very front line. He saw what he wanted, and ordered the Titans to attack.

But then he saw,   
everyone in the entire command room saw, and heard it. 

A deafening roar, and then the noise of many SAM Towers ripping into the sky, whilst RPG and Vulcan Cannons threw their own war whoops into the confusion. Sirens Blared, guns fired, explosions rocked the base. A hit on the command centre ripped a hole in the western wall, and suddenly they could see a battle raging just outside the base. The Commander reached for the microphone, and broadcast on all channels including the PA system. "Get those bloody Titans and Disruptors out there. Get those Hover Units on the bloody aircraft. Come on, MOOOOOVE!!!!!" 

More hits rocked the base, a rupture in the pavement allowed a fleet of Devil's Tongues into the base, the Vulcan Cannons swept round, leaving the RPG's to fight the main force, and starting hailing the base with their deadly payload. 

The Radar screen crashed down, slaughtering or trapping the majority of the people in the Command Centre.

Including the Commander.

A lonely NOD trooper couldn't believe his luck.


	3. Top Brass

Titan Commander Lewis sat in the captured NOD Base,

Base commander Vernt sat and watched in horror as the main base of the area, only 5 miles south of his outpost was surrounded by NOD troops, and his entire control room watched in horror as the base fought a losing battle against the invaders, then they saw something that made their bodies freeze.

General Soloman looked at the figures in front of him and smiled, the fact that so many of his best troops were under the command of his best man pleased him greatly.His chief radar operator brought his attention to the main screen, and the General observed in horror as the base he had just been gloating about was being overrun, but then the worst thing possible happened. He was frozen in absolute horror.

Vernt's radar officer was watching in dreadful silence as the main blue light which indicated the command centre of the main base started winking and then was extingushed. It didn't re-light.

General Soloman was sitting in his quarters, dismayed, repulsed, horrified by what he had just seen. His best man, his model base, the base he showed the VIP's had all just been wiped out. It had taken the 58% of his best troops with it.


	4. Damn

Titan Commander Lewis sat in the captured NOD Base,

Titan Commander Lewis sat in the captured NOD Base, waiting for the next order from base. He heard a shout echo from his speaker. Explosions and gunfire flared in the background, the voice muffled due to the noise of sirens, but even Lewis could make out the words that were erupting from his speaker, and he didn't like them one little bit.

"Get t-----e bloody T---ns and D---uptors out there. Ge---hose Hover Units on the blo----raft. Come on, MOO--VE!!!!!"

Disruption distorted the message, and Lewis knew that there was nothing he or his Titans could do. He was now in command of 27 Titans, and 105 men he guessed. And he knew what to do. He ordered a meeting in the captured War Factory, and for the first time in his life, got down on his knees, and prayed.


	5. Here we go!

The elite force left the captured NOD Base at midnight,

The elite force left the captured NOD Base at midnight, stealing silently into the night. Although, the night itself was not silent, nor was it dark. Fires light up the sky from the burning base and pockets of gunfire still erupted into the night. At least, Lewis thought, the men were still loyal to the commander. 

Lewis looked around at his force of 7, Resham, Greg, Charlie, Dean, Fred, Malky and himself, as they approached the base, they saw twisted, burnt out wrecks of Titan's Tick-Tanks, Artillery, Orcas, Banshees and Buggys. Any Unit that you could name, they were all here, lifeless and dark, a memorial to the futility of the war. As his force crouched behind a burnt out Buggy, they saw a searchlight swoop over the Titan wreckage nearby, a man was getting out, cryong for help, the NOD trooper patrolling shot him in the chest, then continued his endless patrol between the wrecks of the RPG Towers. 

Lewis ordered Charlie to get rid of the guard on the gate, which he did with a quick snipe at the guys head.


	6. Inside

The elite force left the captured NOD Base at midnight,

The guard crumpled to the ground and didn't move. The light of the burning buildings light up his helmet, giving him the appearance of some freak of nature. 

"Nice work, now, lend me your sniper rifle for a minute.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it, you'll see"

A moment passed, ice ages came and went, planets formed and died. 

"Look, Resham, through the scope there, is it just me or is there a hole in the wall which we could climb through?"  
"Hmm..." he pondered, It's pretty uncovered there though isn't?"  
"uh-oh, the reinforcements are a bit early."  
"oh shit."  
"crapola indeed"

A mighty blast from one of the Titan's main guns ripped through the night and knocked out a bigger hole in the wall, the NOD Troops who had been stationed in the barracks right behind the wall were thrown up into the sky like discarded ping-pong balls, a cyborg the only survivor, its bottom half ripped of and strewn elsewhere, crawled along the ground, until it was crushed underneath the advancing Titan's feet.

A noise came over the PA System, "GDI troopers, it is useless, ----- never win against the might of NOD, give up..."

Another powerful blast from a Titan and it was silenced. A NOD buggy zipped out from behind the command centre and started ripping into one of the Titans legs. A quick shot from Charlie wiped out both the gunner and the driver, and the Titan's continued their steady advance. An Artillery battery was spotted creepingalong the far wall and i too was added to the death-list of this fairly quiet advance. It appeared that boh sides had been wiped out in the fighting, neither one the victor. Indeed, the Titans, after ensuring that nearly all NOD machinery had been ruined, settled themselves down for a quiet nights watch in the centre of the ruined base.

Charlie and his crack squad crept into the command centre of the wrecked base, a thick electric coil swung like a dying electric python, spitting sparks into the smoke filled air. And then they heard it, the tired voice of the EVA system announcing a system overload, and that unless someone activated the bypass, the entire command centre would explode, evidently, the NOD Troops, didn't understand what she meant, and so had left the system running.

Lewis saw on a monitor, the systems rundown:

Radar: Minor operations **operational** - Tracking **offline**  
Battle Control: **offline**  
Climate Control: Radar room **operational**, all other areas - **safety cut-out** - **offline**  
Defense system:   
Main Gate - **offline**  
East wall - **offline**  
West wall - **offline**  
North wall - **offline**  
EVA - **emergency reboot required**

Advice: Initiate reboot sequence and activate bypass circuits.

Then the monitor exploded, sending lethal shards of glass into the acrid smoke. 

Dean ran over to Lewis, and felt for his pulse, feeling nothing, he shook him violently, then started to try and restart his heart, when he found the cause of death. A piece of glass the size of his foot was wedged in Lewis's chest.

"Shit, guys, we lost Lewis!", then, taking his dog tags, he walked slowly over to the others, only to feel a bullet whizz past his head.


	7. Contact

The elite force left the captured NOD Base at midnight,

Crouching behind the wreckage of a metal table, the elite team, occasionally shot over the top at the NOD killers, but the, the only noise was that of gunfire, sparks and of fire. EVA's voice came over the system. 

"Emergency reboot required, time remaining until system overload - 12 minutes and 33 seconds, emergency reboot required, this is a red alert situation"

"Shit man," said Charlie, "I thought Lewis had taken care of that."  
"Well, he evidently hasn't has he?" snarled Resham, "Now lets kill these NOD Bastards!" and with that he stood up and fired his M-16 at the NOD Troops. Crounching back down, he said "There's 3 of them, but I don't know how to kill 'em, they've got some kinda wreckage in the way. Charlie, can't you lean round the side of this with your rifle and blow the bastards away?"  
"I'll give it a shot man." and grimacing he bellied down in the dust and started creeping towards the side of the table.

Dean stood up and started firing his M-16 and one of the NOD Troopers died in an explosion of blood, his remains splattering his companions.

"Emergency reboot required, time remaining..."  
A grenade landed next to Malky, he threw it back and heard it explode only a second later. "Shit, that was close!"  
"and 12 seconds, emergency reboot required, this..."  
"Got the bastard" shouted Charlie,  
"...situation" continued EVA

One of them left, thought Charlie, just one, he sat calm, he was the master, the hunter, that trooper was merely prey. His finger was resting on the trigger, ready to fire at a moments notice, the sight turning the world to an eerie green, he caught a flash of movement and...

"Got him!" but then something else caught his eye, amongst the remains of some poor sods brain was a round ball, which reminded him of somethign important. "Holy, sweet mother of Jesus!"  
"What is it C?" said Dean, rubbing his hands over his eyes.  
"The Tacitus."  
"What?" Chorused the 5 other men  
"Nice joke C, but now isn't the time.  
"I'm being serious!"  
"Emergency reboot required, time..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Wait guys, there was the package delivered a few weeks back, that was all shrouded in mystery?" shouted Malky  
"...minutes and 7 seconds, emergen..."  
"Holy shit"  
"...reboot required, this is..."  
"Indeedy."  
"red alert situation."

"hello? Base Ir--Nail, do --- read me? ---r."  
"anyone got a mic, we gotta reply!"  
"B--- ---nNa--, ------- read.."  
"This is Base IronNail, we read you, though its very faint."  
"Thank-God somebodys there."  
"Well, I'm not god but I'll accept the compliment."  
"Very f----y, look, I--e g---a get Solomon..."  
"No --- don't g--eral, I'm alre--y here."  
"Emergency reboot required..."  
"Haven't yo----ys reboote---VA?"  
"We don't know how!" Charlie shouted into the console, trying to overcome the noise of EVA's announcement,"  
"....6 minutes and 49 seconds..."  
"You--- breakin---p, rep--t please---ronNai-"  
"We don't know how," Charlie exclaimed only to hear another voice block EVA's from announcing certain death. 


	8. Sweet Mother

Untitled Normal Page

Thanks for that kind review, well, the chapters are short I admit, but I'm generally putting up about 3 chapters a day! And it was easier to write smaller chapters and put them up often, then have 1 big one once a week. But thanks! It's encouraging to see that someone likes me writing. Read and Review as usual.

"Well, if it isn't the crack rescue squad come to rescue the commander." said the NOD Commander, "Isn't that sweet?"  
The Commander clicked off the intercom, and turned to face the GDI Commander.  
"Well, if it isn't my nemisis, the man who has beaten me for so long, ah, but our false messages from 'General Solomon' fooled did it not Commander? Well, Commander Brady, time for you to watch your rescue squad die when your computer explodes. Oh, I forgot, you'll be here too, welcome to the Karma Hotel Commander."

The GDI Commander sat, cold as ice, not even looking at anything in particular, he'd already checked for any possible escape route and had found that there were none. Although he knew this already, he'd designed the building 5 years ago.

No, he, he, he thought he'd remembered something, but it had gone, the gag around his mouth was interfering with his mind, the pain there was preventing him from thinking clearly. He heard EVA continue her demise, without EVA's supervision, the subsystems were spiralling into error after error,even as he watched. The systems tried to reroute through circuitry that had been destroyed, the circuitry could not cope with all of the electricity trying to be routed via it and so it gave up, and so system after system exploded, or just went offline, causing other systems to repeat the deadly performance.

"Oh, Brady, I thought I'd leave you with some TV for your demise, you can watch as your precious base explodes in front of your eyes,"

**EVA - REBOOT REQUIRED**

Battle Control - **offline**  
Communications - **offline**, attempting to reconnect via different location** - all locations failed - retrying  
**Radar Control - **offline**  
Climate Control - **offline**  
Sprinkler System - **offline** - fires:**132**  
Auto-Repair - **offline  
**Harvester Control - **offline**  
Defense System:  
Main Gate - **offline**  
East wall - **offline**  
West wall - **offline**  
North wall - **offline  
**Building Damage Report:  
Command Centre - **offline, severe damage - estimated time remaining - 5 minutes, 32 seconds**  
Barracks - **not responding**  
War Factory - **offline, severe damage - estimated time remaining - 1 minute, 17 seconds**  
Service Depot - **offline, severe damage - estimated time remaining - 7 minutes, 1 second**  
Technology Centre - online - light damage  
Power Supply - online - cosmetic damage  
Uplink Centre - **not responding**

**EVA - REBOOT REQUIRED**

****

**ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING UNTIL SYSTEM OVERLOAD: 5 MINUTES, 32 SECONDS**

Well, he thought, I've had a good innings.

(Authors Note: Just thought I'd say that I have absolutely no idea were this story is going, it's just rolling off my fingertips as I type. Oh, sorry I killed off Lewis, but he was getting difficult to write about, I decided to concentrate on Charlie instead).


End file.
